Passion of a Dragon
by Astreix
Summary: Based after the second book in The Dragon Archives by Linda Hopkins. Max left after the whole Jack ordeal, but something bad happens. He is forced to return to Storbrook Castle, and what ensues makes this pretty much an Aaron/Max story.


Note: This is based on the Dragon Archives series by Linda Hopkins. The first book, Bound by a Dragon, is available for free on Amazon. The rest cost less than $5 a piece. Check them out, they're really cool. This story is an Aaron/Max story, taking place after the second book. I will be filling in important details of what happened before during the story so no worries! Please review, this is my first work on this site and my first work in quite a while.

-Aaron-

Aaron rose from his bed while his wife, Keira, was still sleeping. He ran a hand through her hair before covering her with another blanket to keep out the cold. He did not bother to get dressed, instead he opened the window and shifted into his natural form. Aaron's golden scales shone in the light from the rising sun as he jumped out of the window and spread his huge wings. He let out small puffs of flame as he soared above the treetops. Aaron Drake was a dragon, and the master of his clan. He thought back to the recent ordeal in which his wife's life was in danger and let out a low growl.

"Jack is dead," he muttered under his breath. "But knowing that my wife and her sister's lives were endangered because he wanted to wrest Mastership from me is too much to bear." He shook his head at the memory of his wife's stomach being severely injured by an enemy dragon. He shook his head even more when he though of the child they had lost because of it. His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a large buck moving into a clearing. A primal hunger took over him and he dove for it.

-Keira-

A knock at the door woke Keira and she called out. "Lady Keira, your sister beckons you to join her for breakfast." Keira mumbled a reply and got out of bed, shivering as her feet came into contact with the cold stone floor. The voice from the other side sounded again. "Lady Keira? Are you awake?" Keira shook her sleepiness away and realized it was the butler Thomas speaking to her.

He was a loyal servant of the family and had lived at Storbrook Castle since Aaron's father moved in. She pulled a fresh chemise over her head and cracked the door. Keira poked her head out and addressed Thomas. "Tell Anna I will be joining her, if she has the patience to allow me to dress first." Thomas chuckled. "Yes my Lady." She didn't stay to watch the butler scurry toward the dining room, turning her attention to the gorgeous purple gown Aaron must have set out for her.

-Aaron-

Aaron walked down the hall as laughter echoed around him. He straightened the collar of his crisp white shirt under his royal blue doublet and brushed some dust off of his gold silk hose that were tucked into the dark leather of his boots. He heard Keira admonish Anna for a joke she made about dragons, and he smiled. As he entered the room, the eyes of both women rested on him.

"Good morning my lovely wife and her charming sister," greeted Aaron. The women greeted him as he sat at the table next to his wife. He kissed her and she turned to face him.

"Aaron," she twisted her hair in her hand before continuing. "Anna tells me that she will be spending some time with our parents."

Aaron eyed Anna as she shook her head solemnly. "Are you sure about this, Anna? You know I cannot protect you while you are in the village. I promised your father that no harm shall ever come to either of his daughters." Anna nodded her head. She had been uncharacteristically quiet around all dragons since Max left. Aaron knew that meant she missed him. Maybe spending some time with her parents would help. "Alright. I will make a special exception and fly you down to the lake myself. I will send Thomas ahead a few hours with the horses so that we can ride into town without suspicion."

-Max-

It had been mere months since the Jack incident, yet Anna's words still stung him. He had tried to explain that he was never truly on Jack's side; he had been spying on Jack for Aaron. It was mostly for Aaron and Keira's sake, but he also couldn't deny that he had done it for Anna's sake as well. He was able to protect her that way, at the least. How did she not realize that? It infuriated him. He ripped the last piece of flesh off the venison he had hunted and gulped it down. Max looked up at the setting sun. He must find a cave or some other shelter tonight, for the people of the neighboring village saw him that afternoon and would come looking. He did not feel like being slain in his sleep. He stretched his large wings and took to the air. His bronze scales glittered in the shrinking light as he flew in search of shelter.


End file.
